


Original One-Shots

by MaskedRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Comfort/Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRabbit/pseuds/MaskedRabbit
Summary: Something I've been wanting to do, this is all practice and constructive criticism as well as writing tips are appreciated, thank you
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Original One-Shots

This is the first time I've thought about writing on here, so I thought I would write about original characters that I've created or thought of with story prompts I assume would fit the character along with original story plots of my own. 

Warning most of these may be very dark, and triggering. I'm cruel for not only wanting mess with your emotions but my own as well.

Hope it's decent when I finally get past procrastination. Might be cringy, who's to say until it's actually been read.


End file.
